Kim Possible & TMNT: Battle for the Jade Emperor
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: A novel length story that brings a number of teenage heroes into confrontation with mystical madmen and ruthless ninja masters, all of which are racing to attain ultimate power from a legendary being. The Jade Emperor!


**Kim Possible**

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**in**

**Battle For the Jade Emperor**

"Mom! Can you please tell Dad to lay off of the new rules? Ron has practically lived here for years!" Kim Possible said, finding her mother in the Possible family home's kitchen. It was one of the only rooms that hadn't been destroyed by Dr. Drakken's Diablo Bot attack from two weeks ago. Since the attack however, many super villains had gone uncharacteristically quiet across the globe, allowing Kim and Ron Stoppable to take a much deserved break.

"Now Kimmie, you know your father means well. Especially after that Eric boy." Mrs. Dr. Possible replied, staring at a wall where a pair of robots were putting in the breakfast nook window. The construction bots had been designed by Mr. Dr. Possible, and 'borrowed' from the Space Center. While designed to build and repair biodomes on the moon and Mars, they did an excellent job of repairing the Possible home quickly and efficiently. They had enough practice at it, after all.

Kim growled at the memory of Eric. He had been her second 'real' boyfriend after Josh Mankey. Real, of course, was a misnomer as Eric had been an advanced form of synthodrone designed by Dr. Drakken in order to distract her from his most complex and very nearly successful 'take over the world' plot ever.

"Mom, he says I can't even have Ron in my room any more! What exactly does he think is going to happen?"

"Kimmie, things are different between you and Ron now. Things are going to change. For you, and for us."

"But he's still Ron! I'm still me! We're still..."

"Friends?" her mother asked. "I was under the impression you two were a little more than that now. Especially after those pictures of the prom in the yearbook." she added with a smile.

Kim blushed. "I don't know!" she said, suddenly pacing. "We've been tight for so long and it feels good... better than ever, when we're together. Sometimes I just can't tell whether he's really interested interested, or was just jealous of Eric at the time. And is he just a rebound guy? Or... Ugh!" she said, taking a seat on a set of milk crates that were being used as makeshift chairs. She held her face in her hands, letting her hair fall around her shoulders.

Mrs. Dr. Possible took a moment to ignore the construction bots and stepped over to her daughter, lifting the young woman's chin in her hand to look into her confused green eyes. "Kim, why don't you and Ron get away for the summer? Go somewhere exciting and figure things out."

Kim snorted. "Exciting? Like where? Ron's terrified of camping and I can barely stand Larry for a few minutes, let along the whole summer."

"What about Slim's ranch?"

"No offence, Mom, but I could do without roughing it for awhile. Plus with the Joss thing... I think she was crushing on Ron a little last time we were there."

"You could always stay with your aunt Robin in LA."

"With my complexion?"

Her mother stood and crossed her arms, beginning to look rather impatient. "I'm sure Nana would love a visit..."

"Miami? See previous. Plus, she's more protective than Dad is." she said, looking up at the picture of her mother's family. In it stood her mother's parents, her great Uncle Augustus, and the four red haired daughters. June, Larry's mother; Anne, Kim's mother, as well as Robin and April; who were both single. The O'Neil family. "What about aunt April?"

"Oh." her mother said, suddenly regretting her earlier suggestion. "Well... you two were awfully close when you were younger. You even got your mission style from her."

"Oh yeah!" Kim said, suddenly showing signs of enthusiasm at the idea. "What's she been up to?"

"Uhm, well... I think she lost her job with that Stockman fellow... lost Dad's antique shop in a fire... and last I heard, she's... moved in with her boyfriend. Tracey, or Stacey, or something."

After a few moments of awkward silence, it was Kim that spoke up. "New York would be a change from Middleton, that's for sure."

The Possible family's more conservative views often meant that her aunt April was rarely mentioned. While hardly considered the black sheep in the O'Neil family, April had always been a source of contention to Kim's father.

"You think Dad would approve? Especially when he suddenly doesn't seem to trust Ron and I to be alone together."

Mrs. Dr. Possible let out a sigh. "Kimmie, it has nothing to do with trusting you and Ron. As a neurosurgeon though, trust me when I say that I know what a teenage endocrine system can do to your sense of judgement."

"Mom!" Kim shouted, causing the construction bots to stop and stare. "It's Ron! And me! We just started dating two weeks ago! It's not like we're going to... er... uhm..."

"I'll tell your father where you went when he gets home." her mother said with a knowing smile. "Go get Ron, and I'll call April to let her know you're on your way."

Kim smiled and relaxed, standing and giving her mother a warm hug. "Thanks mom."

"Besides, maybe all April needs is some heroism in her life."

* * *

Montgomery Fiske paced back and forth in his English castle. Reconstruction was going slowly after the rampage of Dr. Drakken's monstrous Diablo bots that terrorized the world for all of fifteen minutes. While the estate had long been entrusted to him, trying to find construction crews to work for a known genetically altered megalomaniac with self professed mystical monkey powers was surprisingly difficult. Unfortunately, his monkey ninja servants were not adept at such a task.

"While the rest of the world's villains are rebuilding their machinations, this is the perfect time for me to attain the power of the Monkey King." he said to himself. Most of his days were spent in his vast library, searching through the multitudes of myths and legends surrounding the Monkey King and his mystical powers.

"There has only been one being that had managed to defeat the Monkey King, and even he had only managed to imprison him in stone." Monkey Fist continued, walking on all fours to an open, leather bound book on a pedestal. "The Jade Emperor."

A monkey ninja squawked a question at him and Monkey Fist grinned. "Yes, the same Jade Emperor that harnessed the Mystical Monkey Power within the Jade Monkey idols. The very ones that the Stoppable boy destroyed." he said, moving across the room to sit in front of his computer system in a high backed, ornately carved chair.

"Only this time, Team Possible will be quite busy with their do gooder antics. We however, will be in New York, obtaining the Urn of Jade from the Tang Dynasty collection!" he laughed, seeing the Museum's image on its website. "It would appear that the Jade Urn is in the possession of a collector by the name of Oroku Saki. Interesting."

Monkey Fist entwined his hairy fingers together and grinned. "This Saki fellow is quite the character it seems; using his massive fortune to help rebuild New York. Perhaps his attention will be off of the Urn then. At least enough for a Master of stealth and Tai Sheng Pek Kwar!" he laughed, leaping out of his high backed chair and onto his dojo floor with his ninja monkey minions falling into formation.

* * *

**This is one of four possible projects that I intend to work on once Kim Possible: All Good Things... has been completed. Which project gets continued is up to you! Please vote for the story you'd most like to see continued on my profile page!**


End file.
